The Winter Guest
by Vaz1201
Summary: Hermione Granger is taken back in time when her TimeTurner is crushed, she finds herself stuck in the past.


Yeah, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. You can flame and tell me all you want in how I have it wrong, I don't mind. Always needed for help in that department.

Note(s): Hermione stays in the past for about three to four months, at least that is how winter is. More information will be said into the story but right now, let's see how much of an impression this fiction does.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/universe of Harry Potter.

* * *

A simple kiss, a kiss all couples would have. It was a bit innocent at first, and it would end up in a storm of two tongues if she wasn't that careful, but it didn't bother her very much. She did like the poor lad, yes, so it didn't really make her feel odd when he would show such affection to her, _unless_ it was around her friends. The Weasley boy, of course, would get jealous and infuriated with her and the dark haired "Chosen Boy" would accept, or wouldn't really bother with her new findings in romance.

Viktor Krum wasn't much of a talker, and if he did speak, his words would always be hard to understand with his thick accent, though he was sweet and very much so a gentlemen towards her. Even being a pureblood and being taught in a school where 'Muggles' weren't very well respected, he accepted her, just as he would any other.

The real problem: she didn't want to get _that_ intimate. She had completely convinced herself it was a crush, complete puppy love! A small inconvenience that bothered her studies and homework time during the library, even when the poor bloke just watched her, but lately he wouldn't just watch anymore, but actually _touch_. Wrapping strong arms around her and placing light kisses on her tender skin (out of the staff and student eye, of course) and yes, it did feel pleasant… and yet, it didn't feel right at the same time.

_As if something were missing…_ she had thought to herself after his affections in the library after the Yule Ball.

And now, it continued again, and she did intend to stop it, but at least not now.

* * *

"Herm-own-ninny…" It almost a cry for attention and her response was a giggle.

"Yes, Viktor?" He buried his face into her bushy hair and inhaled her scent, his arms still placed around her waist.

"I know it has been two days since the ball but you should know my feelings that I have for you."

Hermione sighed and glanced to him, saying, "Viktor, I don't know…I mean, my friends...Ron..."

Viktor's hand grasped her chin tenderly, placing a kiss on the lips, Hermione leaning into him.

They were in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, and even though Viktor was not a Gryffindor, let alone a Hogwarts student, Hermione had convinced the Fat Lady to let him in (with a bit of blackmail) and had showed him many of her belongings and books; she trusted him enough. After a while, things turned… a bit passionate...and they ended up on the bed. Nothing intense happened, but it sure did seem Viktor wanted to get more intimate.

The kiss lasted for a few good minutes and he would slowly try to pursue to open her lips slowly, but Hermione being as stubborn as she was, wouldn't let it happen. She could feel a rumble from his built chest and the kiss broke, his voice breaking the silence that had been created.

He was laughing at her and she flushed, her cheeks giving off a dim glow.

"It vill be okay Herm-own-ninny, you are still young and I'm sure you haven't had much experience yet, right?"

Her face was now bright red and she gazed down, his dark red shirt being a bit more interesting than his broad face at the moment. Viktor bent down and kissed her forehead, his peach fuzz chin grazing her skin.

"I must be going Herm-own-ninny, I am sorry."

Hermione nodded and smiled to him, kissing his chin softly and both rose from the bed. Her hair was a bit frizzier than usual, but that was what usually happened when you make out on a bed with a touch-and-feel man. Viktor pulled on his boots, beginning to lace them up as Hermione tried to brush down her wild curls. Finishing up, she went over to her school bag and rummaged through for a hair ribbon for her hair.

"Vould you like to join me for dinner at our table?" Viktor asked, slipping on his coat. Looking up, Hermione caught his gaze. The sound of something small fell, and Hermione didn't even bother to glance to it as she fumbled with her hair.

He chuckled and look a bit of her curled hair in his hand, kissing it. "You are beautiful, so no vorries."

She nodded and decided to answer his question. "I would love to join you today for dinner, but I will have to tell Harry and my other friends I won't be joining them, though. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that is alright but ah! I had better go; Karkaroff is very serious and vishes to see me for a lesson about the Tournament."

They were both ready and Hermione saw Victor to the door, after making sure no one else was around. The dark haired wizard said his goodbyes and left down the stairs, paintings and portraits on the walls whispering at Viktor leaving.

Hermione let out a sigh, not from relief, but peace and went back into dorm, contemplating how she was going to explain Harry and Ron that she got invited to eat with Victor.

"A simple white lie wouldn't hurt..." She told herself, walking over to the window, but not before grabbing her robes and slipping them on. They were long and black, the logo of a fierce lion on her shoulder. When she finally reached the window, a low but eerie sound of glass breaking was made.

And the world went white, engulfing her in a white whirl as if she just touched a Portkey.

* * *

At least, her landing wasn't as bad as her Portkey landings, feeling as if she didn't even move her spot as she stared out at the window she was originally at. It was as if she didn't even move from her spot from when she reached the window. The curtains were the same dark red, plus the large golden ropes that would open and close the curtains, and the floor was the same as well, except for the pinch of yellow sand under her foot.

"Oh no…" She knew that sand color very well and moved her foot to only find her precious Time-Turner crushed, the glass into small bits and pieces and the sand all out. Squatting down, Hermione moved her fingers around in the soft sand and sighed, taking out a handkerchief and slowing putting the glass into its soft material. Suddenly panic struck her.

What had happened to her? She was still in the Gryffindor girl's dorm room, but some of it was strangely different, though the bed curtains and the usual paintings still hung on the walls. Heck, it was snowing here too, but certain objects were gone and replaced with older looking belongings that appeared to be at least old fashioned from her time.

How far was she back in time? Certainly not even a year...possibly more. Everything seemed too old and even her luggage was missing, as this was her room.

… This was her room, wasn't it?

Folding the handkerchief and slipping it into her pocket, she moved from her spot and went to the door; wanting to examine more of where she was and so grabbing the doorknob, she opened the door with a creak.

Hermione came face to face with bright green eyes and dark red hair, and all she could really do was stare at the young girl as she looked to be a bit confused and possibly becoming upset.

"Who are you?" Lily Evans asked.


End file.
